


White or Flight

by LydDeetz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydDeetz/pseuds/LydDeetz
Summary: Blue and Yellow become worried about White.





	White or Flight

“Yellow?"

"Yellow?!"

"YELLOW!!!"

Said Diamond shifted a little at the mention of her name. She cracked open an eye and glanced upwards, instantly spotting an agitated Blue standing in front of her. She shot up out of her throne in fear and landed on her back on the floor of the ballroom directly behind her fellow Diamond. Blue turned around, her eyes still locked on Yellow. "I was about to ask if you were okay." She sighed as she her hands on her hips. She tried to keep herself from laughing at her fellow Diamond's misfortune. "It seems you're not, though."

"Because of course you were." Came Yellow's response. She pulled herself up and gave her fellow Diamond a smirk. She tilted her head to the side. "Is there a reason why you're here, Blue?" She asked in confusion. 

Blue nodded in response as she moved to sit down next to Yellow, her eyes on her fellow Diamond. "Yes actually." She sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Yellow's shoulder. 

"What's wrong, Blue?" Yellow Diamond asked as she began to run her hand through her fellow Diamond's Alice Blue colored hair, her smile quickly turning into a look of concern as she used her other hand to lift Blue's head up off her shoulder. "Blue?!" 

Blue opened her eyes and glanced up at Yellow. "It's White." 

"What about her?" A confused Yellow asked as she cocked her head to the side. 

Blue looked away from Yellow as she tried to think about how she was going to phrase what was going on with White. She sat in silence for a few minutes, her back to her fellow Diamond. 

A concerned Yellow moved to stand in front of Blue, frantically waving her hand in front of the nervous Diamond's face as a means to grab her attention. "Homeworld to Blue?" She panicked. "Are you there?" Blue opened both of her eyes and looked up at Yellow, laughing as she gave her fellow Diamond a cheeky smile. "Blue?!" Yellow became confused. She scratched her head and stared at her fellow Diamond. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Came the still laughing Blue skinned Diamond's response.

Blue leapt on top of Yellow and knocked her over onto the floor of her room. Yellow roared with laughter as she began to try to push her fellow Diamond off of her. Each time she managed to do so, however, proved to be unsuccessful. Yellow would push Blue off of her and she would just reach over and tickle her. 

"Blue!" Yellow said as she once again pushed her away. "Stop it. That tickles."

"NEVER!!!" The Blue skinned Diamond squealed as she continued to tickle Yellow. "I'm gonna tickle you forever, Yellow."

"Blue, I said cut it out." Yellow kept on laughing as her fellow Diamond continued to poke at her navel. She came up with an idea. "How about I tickle you, Blue. Let's see how you feel about that." 

Yellow reached over and began to tickle Blue. Her smirk became a wide smile as she watched her fellow Diamond land on her back and begin to kick her legs in the air. Blue roared with laughter as Yellow continued to tickle her. "St-stop it, Yellow." Blue instantly began to push her fellow Diamond's hands away from her. "I wasn't expecting you to start tickling me."

"And I wasn't expecting you to start tickling me either, Blue." Yellow replied with a chuckle. She sat herself up and looked at her fellow Diamond. "Anyway, I'm getting exhausted." Yellow scratched her back. "What's going on with White, Blue?"

"She's secluded herself in her headship again, Yellow." Came the Blue skinned Diamond's response. 

Yellow's eyes widened as she took in her fellow Diamond's words. The first thought that entered her mind was why White would remain in her ship even after letting go of her expectations and perfectionism. She turned her head towards Blue, a shocked expression on her face. "Wait what!" Yellow shrieked. "For how long?"

"Since we got back, I guess." Blue shrugged a little and sighed. "I'm not actually sure."

Yellow thought for a minute, resting a hand against her chin. "Have you tried asking her why she's still secluded in her ship, Blue?"

"I have." Came Blue's response. "Several times, actually." She sat herself down next to Yellow and sighed. "Everytime I try, however, she refuses me entry into her headship."

"Well." Yellow Diamond stood up and headed towards the door of her room. She spun around to face Blue and motioned for her to stand up as well. "Do you want me to see if I can ask her to allow us into her headship?"

Blue Diamond nodded in agreement as she got up as well, moving to stand next to Yellow and the two of them left the latter's room. She made sure she closed the door behind her as she and Yellow headed over towards White's ship. She sighed as she turned to look at Yellow, a quizzical look on her face. "Do you think she's going to actually listen to you if you ask her to allow the two of us in her headship?"

"I doubt it." Yellow said with a shrug. She turned to look at Blue and smiled. "But I sure hope she does."

Blue Diamond's quizzical look changed to a confused one. "What happens if she refuses to allow the two of us into her headship, Yellow?" 

"We'll just have to give up and try again another time, Blue." Yellow replied with a smirk.

Blue stopped and motioned for her fellow Diamond to do the same. Yellow skidded to a complete stop and fell onto the floor. "Are you sure about that, Yellow? We could try to do what we did the last time she allowed us into her headship."

"Have her mind control us so we can go into her headship?" Yellow looked up at Blue in concern. "Are you sure about that, Blue?"

"You don't understand, Yellow." Blue giggled a little. "We could have her mind control us so we could go into her headship. And once we're in, we can have her undo it so the three of us can talk."

Yellow nodded and smiled at Blue. "Yeah, I guess that could work. Lets give that a try."

The two of them would come to later regret their decision.

Blue and Yellow looked up at White's headship with nervous looks on their faces. The two of them exchanged glances with one another as panic set in. Yellow was afraid their plan wasn't going to work. She covered her mouth with both of her hands and turned around, heading to the edge of the roof of the Elder Diamond's palace. 

Blue, on the other hand, was quite certain it was going to work. She glanced to the side and noticed Yellow wasn't standing next to her. The now panicked Blue began to frantically look for her fellow Diamond. 

Upon finding her, Blue became relieved Yellow was still there and furious at the fact that she was probably going to abandon her. "Where do you think you're going, Yellow?" She began to growl as she clenched her fists. "You better not be leaving me alone."

"Funny you should ask, Blue." Yellow smirked as she turned around and looked at Blue. "I just had a strange feeling our idea wasn't going to work." 

Blue scowled as she slowly began to walk towards her fellow Diamond. "Haha." She clenched her fists. "That's very funny, Yellow." The infuriated Blue skinned Diamond stopped in front of Yellow and began to growl. "I just had the strangest feeling our idea is going to work."

Yellow scratched her head. "The only reason I'm thinking about giving up is because I'm not sure we should be doing this, Blue." 

Blue rolled her eyes and nodded sarcastically as she offered her fellow Diamond a sly smirk. Yellow was confused by this. Was Blue agreeing with her or was she just teasing her. She decided to go with the first idea that popped into her head, smiling as she moved to stand next to the still smirking Blue skinned Diamond. 

"Blue, can I ask you a question?"

In confusion, Blue turned to look at Yellow and scratched her head. "You just did, Yellow."

Yellow began to growl as she clenched her fists. "NO! I! DID! NOT!" She rambled. "I was just going to ask what the playful smirk you gave me meant. Were you teasing me, Blue?"

Blue took a few steps backwards and shrugged. She smiled sheepishly at her fellow Diamond. "Maybe."

Electricity began to radiate off of the now enraged Yellow's clenched fists. She leapt in the air, her mind set on tackling her fellow Diamond to the ground. The angered Yellow skinned Diamond's eyes narrowed as she reached her hands out in front of her. Blue, who looked as though she wasn't expecting Yellow to get angered with her, stumbled backwards and covered her face with her hands. Yellow slammed as hard as she could into a terrified Blue, the force of the crash knocking the two Diamonds into the ground. With a growl, she grabbed hold of Blue's shoulder with one hand and used the other to claw at her fellow Diamond's face. 

Blue became determined enough to fight back. She grabbed hold of Yellow's hands and pushed them away from her. Reaching upwards, she began to claw at her fellow Diamond's face. Yellow snarled as she pushed Blue's hands away and tackled her to the ground again. She glared at Blue, her right fist in the air. 

Blue tried desperately to get away from her fellow Diamond. She pushed Yellow away from her as hard as she could. Yellow was thrown backwards, her form hitting the edge of the roof of White's Palace. 

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice boomed. Ceasing the fight they were in, Yellow and Blue turned their heads towards the source. Panic set in as their eyes fell on a furious looking White Diamond. She stood a few feet from her fellow Diamonds. Her hands were on her hips, her teeth were grit, and her eyes were narrowed as she moved closer to them. "WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING?!"

"Uh...N-Nothing, White." Yellow gulped. She and Blue backed away from White, fearful expressions on their faces. Blue used one of her hands to hold onto Yellow for comfort and the other to shield the two of them as if they were to be punished by the Elder Diamond. Yellow rubbed the back of her neck as she gazed, sheepishly, up at White. "We definitely were not just fighting one another." 

White gave a sarcastic nod as she focused her attention solely on Yellow. "It definitely looked like a fight to me, Yellow." She crossed her arms. "Now, can either one of you please explain to me why you decided it would be necessary for the two of you to get into a fight in front of my own ship."

Blue and Yellow exchanged glances as they struggled to come up with an answer to the Elder Diamond's question. They were too nervous to do so, however, and the two of them once again glanced up at White with nervous looks on their faces. 

"WELL?!" White repeated.

"I...uh..." Blue turned and pointed towards Yellow. "She started it."

Yellow Diamond was incredulous. Why would Blue tell White that she was the one that started the fight they were in. For all the Yellow skinned Diamond knew, Blue was the one that started it. She crossed her arms in annoyance and pouted, making a quiet whining noise. White focused her attention towards Yellow.

"Yes, Yellow?" White Diamond asked.

"I'm not the one who started it, White." Came the Yellow skinned Diamond's response. She turned and pointed at Blue. "She is."

"No, I'm not." Blue Diamond pointed out. She glared at Yellow. "You are."

Yellow growled as she crossed her arms and glared at Blue. "No, I'm not. You are."

By this time, the Elder Diamond had had enough. She stood in between Yellow and Blue and pushed them apart. "How am I supposed to know which one of you started the fight?"


End file.
